I'm so sorry
by MariaABC
Summary: Steve wants to protect himself, but Peter, his son, comes first. But, Steve is having a tough time convincing Peter that Tony's the bad guy, not him. (AKA- Steve is in an abusive relationship with Tony. Peter is Steve's son, but thinks that Steve is trying to hurt Tony.) The first of two parts
1. Chapter 1

"Steve. Get back here right now." Tony stood in the doorway of their bedroom. Steve didn't look back at him. "Steven Grant Rogers get your pathetic ass back here!"

Steve hesitated for moment, then continued. He shifted the big duffel-bag into his left hand and whipped his face with the free hand. He headed toward the elevator.

"Steve. Please. I don't think I can live without you."

"Well you should've thought of that before Tony." Steve stopped and turned to face Tony, who had snuck up behind Steve.

"Please Steve." Tony grabbed his arm tightly. "You can't leave."

"Tony let me go." Steve whispered, dropping his bag on the ground.

"No."

"Tony-" Steve was cut off by a hard slap to his face.

"I said you're not leaving."

"Tony. Just let me go." Tony loosened his grip slightly.

"Where are you going to go?" Tony pushed Steve to the floor. A _thunk _could be heard as Steve's head bounced off the floor. "Huh?" He picked up Steve's bag. "I'm Tony Stark. Everyone loves me. Even Peter. Who's going to believe you?" Tony walked away, knowing that Steve wasn't going to leave. "You're weak. If you leave, you'll have nothing. You're going to make an even bigger fool of yourself than you already have." Tony threw the bag into the bedroom and walked back out.

"Get up."

Steve rolled over slowly.

"I told you to stand up." Tony walked over to Steve, and kicked him in the stomach. "Get up."

Steve tried to slowly pick himself up off the floor. His head spun, causing him to fall over. He used his arm to catch himself, then stood up.

"Please. just let me go. I'll just go to Sam's."

"No. Steve, let's just go to bed and deal with everything in the morning." He held his hand out toward Steve. "We are both too emotional for this." Steve grabbed his hand gently. "Come on baby." Tony pulled Steve into a hug, playing with the hair on the back of his head.

Steve closed his eyes, relaxing in the comfort of the hug.

"Steve, I love you so much."

"Dad? Tony? Everything okay?" Peter walked out of the elevator, rubbing his eyes.

"You're still awake? Peter it's like 12." Tony let go of Steve, who pushed himself behind Tony.

"I don't go to bed until about 3." Peter paused and looked at Steve. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Why?" Steve stood silently.

"I heard a loud thump. Dad? You alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Pete, I'm good."

"Alright. I'm going to bed." Peter looked over to Tony again, before turning around and getting back on the elevator.

An awkward silence settled between Steve and Tony.

"You really should be more quiet." Tony spat at Steve. "I mean if you were loud enough that the kid had to come see what's wrong then you really need to learn to be quiet."

"You threw me on the ground Tony! What was I supposed to do?"

"Don't be such a bitch!" Tony pushed Steve. "Huh?" He pushed Steve again. "Look at you! Captain America, won't even defend himself. What a joke!" Tony backhanded Steve harshly.

"Tony, just calm-"

"Fuck you Steve! I can't believe you tried to leave me! You're lucky to have me, you know. You're dating Tony-freaking-Stark and yet you're still an ungrateful little shit."

"I know. I'm sorry." Steve kept his head low, waiting to get pushed or hit again, but all that followed was silence.

"Are you sorry Steve?" Tony gently grabbed his shoulders.

"Yes." He nodded frantically. "Yes I'm sorry."

"Prove it?"

"What?" Steve looked at Tony, who had brought his face closer to Steve's.

"If you are really sorry, then prove it."

"How could I prove that?"

Tony moved his hands behind Steve's head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Steve pulled away slightly, but Tony grabbed his lip in between his teeth, biting until he could taste Steve's blood. Steve whined, but didn't try to pull away.

"Come on." Tony slid his hand down to Steve's hand, and grabbed a hold. Steve followed behind as Tony pulled him to the bedroom. "Close the door. Then strip." Tony dropped Steve's hand.

Steve went to close the door, noticing the elevator was moving toward their floor.

"Close the door!" Tony yelled to Steve.

"Someone is on the elevator."

"I don't care. Close the damn door."

"What if it's Peter?"

"Is it Peter?"

Steve waited for someone to step out. Nobody walked out.

Steve barley felt Tony behind him, until his hand was in his hair. Steve shivered at the feeling, but was cut short by Tony gripping his hair and slamming his head into the door. Steve knew that he was going to do it again, but Steve didn't fight back. After the third hit, Steve let himself sink to the ground. He fell back on Tony, who tripped and fell on the ground.

"Dad?" Peter knocked on the door, and walked in. "What-"

Peter saw Steve on the floor.

"Dad!" Peter rushed to Steve who was curled in on himself. "What happened?"

"I'm alright. It's okay."

Peter helped them both sit up.

"What happened?"

"Nothing don't worry about it."

Steve lifted his head up, noticing the anger in Peter's voice. Blood dripped out of his nose onto the carpet under him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad's being a jerk." Peter stomped out of the elevator and into the lab. "I can't stand him."

Tony typed something into a computer, then turned to Peter who had pulled up a lab chair. He sighed. "What happened Pete?"

"Dad said he is sending me to Sam and Bucky's next week. I like going to spend time with them but I had plans with MJ and Ned this week."

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. Dad said it might be the whole summer."

"The whole summer? Why?" Anger filled Tony's voice.

"I don't know! He's being a jerk lately. He said that he's going to meet me down there and that we will stay at Sam's for a little bit."

"Really?" Tony was now clenching his hands into fist.

"Yeah. He didn't tell you?" Peter paused. "You're not coming?" Peter yelled.

"No. He hasn't told me anything about this."

"What an asshole!" Peter yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Friday, can you follow Peter. I want the live video."

"Of course boss."

A screen pulled down with a live video.

_The elevator stopped and Peter stormed out. Steve looked up from the table. He was eating something quickly, but pushed it aside when he say Peter. _

_"Hey, Peter! I called Sam and he said that he can come down on Monday to-"_

_"What the hell Dad? Why isn't Tony coming with us?"_

_"Peter-"_

_"No! Tony is the best thing that has ever happened to you, to us. He gives us everything. Tell me that you're not leaving him."_

_"Peter, I know that you and Tony are close, but Tony and I are having some problems-"_

_"What do you mean problems?"_

_"I just need some time. Peter we will have time to talk about it at Sam's."_

_"I hate you! Tony is the best thing to ever happen to me but you're too selfish!"_

_"Peter can't we talk about this?"_

_"No I have to pack to go on this stupid trip." Peter walked out._

_Steve sighed, putting his head in his hands. He shook slightly. _

Tony sat watching Steve, not knowing whether he was having a panic attack or crying. "Friday?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Can you put me on coms to Steve?"

"You're connected boss."

"Steve?" Tony smirked when Steve jumped on the screen. "What are you doing?"

_"Uh- Nothing. Why?" _

"We need to talk right now." Tony heard Steve's sigh as he stood up from the table and threw out the rest of his food. "Now!"

Steve flinched and rushed to the elevator.

"Friday, save that video for me, I'm going to need it in a minute. Thanks." Tony turned off the computer, and swiveled his hair to face the elevator. A moment later, Steve walked out.

"Hurry!"

Steve rushed in, and ran up to Tony. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby, you're just slow." Steve relaxed, letting his shoulders fall.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing, just teenagers."

"Is everything okay with Pete?"

"Yeah- yeah."

"Oh Stevie." Tony stood and grabbed Steve's hand. "Come on." Tony pulled Steve to the elevator. The elevator went up.

"What did he say?" Tony gently pulled Steve out into his floor's living room.

"That I'm a jerk."

"That's it?"

"No."

Tony let go of Steve's hand. He walked out of the room, and returned a minuet later with a blanket. Tony walked to the couch, and held out a hand to Steve. Steve cautiously walked to Tony, and sat on the couch next to him.

"He's just mad baby." Tony pet Steve's hair. "He'll get over it."

"He's so mad Tony."

"Pete gets mad all the time. Why is he mad today?"

"I'm sending him to Sam's for a little bit."

"To Sam's? Why?"

"I figured we needed some time to figure stuff out. And you said you had a big investor meeting on Tuesday."

"Oh I forgot about that. Could you sit in with me?"

"I have training that day."

"Come on Cap, you have to take a day off every once and a while."

"Alright Tony."

A comfortable silence settled between them. Tony continued to pet Steve's hair and Steve's breath became more even. As Steve relaxed, his head slid down towards Tony's chest. Tony covered Steve with the blanket without disturbing him.

"Dad, Bucky asked me where we're meeting." Peter's voice broke through the silence. Steve didn't even move. "Dad! Can you answer me or answer Bucky."

The elevator opened, and Peter stormed out. "Dad!" Steve jumped awake, accidentally knocking Tony's chin with his head.

"Tony- Oh I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please Tony, I'm sorry." Steve fell off the couch and fell on his knees. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He kept repeating.

"Steve, Peter is looking for you." Tony raised his voice, and Steve flinched.

"What?"

"Dad?"

"What- What do you need Peter?" Steve turned to Peter.

"Dad you need to answer Bucky. And I need your help."

"In your room?" Peter nodded. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay..." Peter hesitated before turning and getting on the elevator.

"Tony? Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Steve-"

"I didn't mean it. Let me make it up to you." Steve pulled the blanket off of Tony, and held his wrists behind his back. He started to kiss around Tony's lower stomach and inner thighs.

"Steve." Tony tried to get his attention. "Stevie!" Tony pulled back on Steve's hair, and he immediately opened his mouth and closed his eyes. "Steve, Peter is waiting for you!" Tony slapped Steve across the face to get his attention. "Stop acting like a desperate slut and pay attention every once in a damn while."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Bucky." Steve and Peter walked through the train station. Steve had his phone to his ear as he searched through the crowd. "I don't see you Buck." Peter set his luggage rest against his leg. "Buck- just- where are you?"

Peter turned around, noticing Bucky leaning aginst a pilar, staring at him and Steve. He smiled and held a finger to his lips. Peter nodded back and took out his phone.

"Bucky are you even here?" Peter laughed at Steve's annoyance.

"Dad, I'm gonna call Tony before I go. Can you watch my stuff?" Steve nodded, and Peter walked away to an empty space nearby.

_Hey Peter. What's up?_

"Dad's trying to find Bucky even though he's right behind him."

_What?_

"Bucky is here to pick me up and he's standing directly behind Dad, but Dad hasn't noticed him."

Tony forced a laugh. _Your father can be so oblivious. Is Sam there too?_

"No." Peter turned to look at Bucky who was walking to Steve. "Oh look Dad found Bucky."

_How long did it take him? _

"I'm gonna guess four and a half minutes. Oh, now their having their "I haven't seen you in a while how have you been" hug." Peter sighed. "Oh Dad's looking for me. I gotta go, but I wanted to say bye to you."

_Hey kid, I'll see you soon enough. Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

Pete laughed loudly. "Bye Tony."

_Bye Pete._

Peter walked to Steve and Bucky.

"How did it go?" Tony sat down next to Steve on the couch, and grabbed the TV remote.

"Fine."

"Just fine?"

"Yeah fine. It's like you think I enjoy watching Peter leave!" Steve snapped and got off the couch.

"What about Bucky? Must've been nice seeing your boyfriend."

"What are you? Fifteen?"

Tony stood up. "You know what Steven?"

"What _Anthony_?" He spit back.

Tony saw red. "Fuck you. I was just making a joke and of course you take it too far."

"A joke?" Steve laughed.

"Yeah Steve. Every heard of them?"

"Accusing me of cheating on you isn't a joke. I hate when you do that."

"Did I ask?" Steve didn't answer, instead he sat down on the couch again. Tony walked out of the room, leaving Steve alone.

He looked up, making sure Tony wasn't still there. He sighed in deeply, before letting a few light sobs out.

"Tony?" He cried out, standing up from the couch quickly. "Tony?"

Steve walked down the hallway and into the bedroom where Tony was changing.

"Tony I'm sorry. I'm just upset about Peter and I'm nervous about the meeting tomorrow, and -"

"It's fine Cap." Tony pulled down his pants and pulled on shorts for bed. He didn't even look toward Steve.

"Tony-" His voice craked, and fresh tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry." He cried, but he didn't dare move closer to Tony.

"Steve-"

"I'm sorry, please, please, I'm sorry."

Tony sighed and looked up at Steve. "Come here."

Steve walked to Tony with his head low. When Steve had walked close enough, Tony pulled off Steve's shirt, then pants, and lead him to the bed. They cuddled up together- Steve's face tucked into Tony's chest, Tony petting Steve's hair as he sobbed apologies.


	4. Chapter 4

A tall brunette man walked in and held his hand out to him. He was bigger than Steve, but Tony confidently walked up to him.

"Mr. Alma, thank you for coming." Tony shook the man's hand. "This is Steve Rogers." Steve shook the man's hand, then they all sat at the conference table.

"Please, call me Dan."

"Well Dan, you should know why you're here."

"I've been briefed. I believe you want my company to oversee the charitable side of Stark Industries."

"Generally speaking yes. This meeting is supposed to basically serve-"

"As a meet and greet. To see if we would work together." He finished.

"Yeah. You got it."

"If I may- I think we would be great business partners." He smirked at Steve before looking at Tony. "I mean if your taste in business partners is as good as your taste in boyfriends, then I think we'll do great. Dan smirked at Tony, and Steve blushed.

"Yeah. He's pretty good." Tony looked at Dan and winked. "Steve why don't you stand up and give us a little turn."

"Tony-"

"If you don't want to, that's fine. I'm not sure if this deal will work though." Dan stood up and collected his stuff.

"No-No." Tony stomped Steve's foot under the table. "Show him what you've got Steve."

Steve sighed, and stood up. A shade of pink covered his face.

"Do a spin honey." Dan sat back down.

Steve followed instructions, doing a very delicate spin, then looked at Tony for direction.

"He follows orders pretty well." Dan looked at Tony, talking to him as if Steve wasn't just standing there.

"Oh yeah. He's a slut for orders." Tony replied, smirking.

"May I?"

"Be my guest." Dan stood and walked over to Steve. Steve stood still, not understanding what was happening. Tony stood up, and walked behind Steve. "Steve are you going to be good?"

He didn't reply, just tried to back away from Dan. He got about four steps away before backing into Tony. Steve hesitated not wanting to get in trouble with Tony, but not wanting Dan to do anything to him. Dan took advantage of this, and gently grabbed the sides of Steve's face, pulling them towards him.

"You better be a good boy." Tony said. Steve had barley registered what Tony had said before Dan was kissing him, his tongue forcing itself into Steve's mouth. Steve pulled away, but Tony's hand kept his head in place. "Easy honey." Tony grabbed onto Steve's hair.

Dan pulled back and licked his lips. "Good isn't he?" Tony was distracted, so Steve backed away. "Awe come on Stevie." Steve kept backing away until he felt his back hit the wall.

"Tony, Dan, please don't-" Steve was stunned by the slap.

"You will call me sir, or Mr. Alma." Tony watched the interaction from the other side of the room. "Do you understand?"

Steve didn't answer. Instead he let out a whine and tried to back away even farther.

"Do you understand?" Steve looked past Dan to Tony. Tears welled in his eyes.

"Steve, answer him."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Dan grabbed his chin roughly.

"Yes sir." He whispered.

"Good now, do me a favor and take off that shirt you're wearing." Steve hesitated and looked to Tony. Tony looked at his eyes, then pulled out his phone.

"Oh, something has come up. I have to go. You have this under control Dan?"

"I think so. Only if Steve will behave."

"Stevie?" Tony gave Steve a stern look. "Are you going to behave?"

He froze.

Then lifted his shirt over his head.

"Good boy." Dan grabbed the back of Steve's head using his hair, and pulled his head back exposing his neck. As Dan started sucking spots on his neck, Steve focused on Tony leaving the room out of the corner of his eye.

"Steve!" The slap was harsh and quick. A red hand-print blossomed on his left cheek. "You listen when I talk to you."

"I'm sorry... Sir." Realizing that Steve was now expected to do anything Dan wanted, he slumped against the wall and hung his head.

"I told you to get on your knees. Now."

"Sorry." Steve mumbled as he crashed his knees to the ground. Steve refused to look up when he heard the sound of a belt being undone.

"Steve, put your hands behind your back." When he did, Dan looped the belt around Steve's hands and tightened it. "Good boy." Dan stepped back to admire Steve quickly, before he undid his pants, and took out his cock.

"Are you going to be good Steve? If not, I'll have to punish you." Steve nodded. "Open up."

Steve looked up a bit, and opened his mouth. Dan brought his cock up to Steve's lips. At the first touch, Steve flinched away.

"Steven." Dan scolded him.

"I-I'm sorry." Steve moved forward a bit. Dan tried again, and Steve recoiled. "I'm sorry!" Steve could feel tears falling down his cheeks.

"I told you to behave." Dan grabbed Steve's hair in a tight grip. He held his head in place, and slapped him full force. While Steve was stunned by the blow, Dan shoved his hard cock down Steve's throat. He struggled harshly against Dan, but wasn't able to fight him off. Steve gagged hoarsely until his eyes started dropping.

Dan pulled out, waited for Steve to take a couple of breaths, then started fucking Steve's face harshly.

"Argh! Steve!" Dan moaned loudly. He took a moment to enjoy the view, then pulled out of Steve's throat. "Stand up."

Steve struggled to get his balance. He fell to the side, then went forward.

"Need help?" Dan asked, nudging him with his foot. Steve nodded. "Beg."

"Would you please-" Steve had to stop. He shook with sobs. "Please- help me- please. I can't- I can't do this."

"Pathetic." Dan grabbed Steve's hair, pulled him up, and helped him stand. He untied Steve's hands. "Strip." Steve undid his pants and let them fall to the floor before he slowly bent over and took them off.

"Everything."

Steve didn't move.

"Steven."

He looked down, but didn't make any move to pull down his boxers.

"Damn it Steve." Dan took a hold of Steve's throat with his left hand, and punched him with the other. Steve stumbled back and grabbed the wall to steady himself. Dan shoved Steve in the chest back against the wall and punched him again. Steve fell to the ground. He punched him again, and again, and again. Steve was laying on the ground, blood poured out of his nose, and mouth.

Dan turned Steve onto his back, and ripped off his boxers.

"You should've just listened."


	5. Chapter 5

Steve ignored Tony's calls to him. When Tony walked into the conference room, Steve didn't move.

"Stevie?" Tony bent down to the floor next to Steve. "Hey, come here." Tony reached out and gently lifted Steve's head onto his lap. Steve flinched away lightly, but Tony wouldn't let him move away.

Steve was quick to give up.

"Come on. Let's give you a bath." Tony glanced down to Steve's bottom half. His underwear were sloppily pulled over his ass. Both red and white stains seeped through them. "Come in honey. Let's get you into a nice warm bath and we can watch a movie together."

Steve whined loudly before letting loud sobs escape from his mouth. Drool trailed out of his mouth, mixing with the blood that had already pooled under his mouth.

"Oh Stevie. You did so good baby. So good. Let me clean you up." Tony gently pulled Steve off of him, then stood up. "Come on." He gently pulled on Steve until he started to pull himself up.

"That's it. Yo'u're doing good baby." Steve stood up completely. He wavered a bit. "Let's get to the elevator." The first step pulled a long whimper from Steve. He limped forward cautiously until Tony took him over his shoulders to help him walk.

"Captain?" Friday called out.

"Yeah Friday?" Tony answered for him.

"You have an incoming call from Peter." Tony looked to Steve. He shook his head.

"Put him through Friday."

_Hey Dad!_

"Hey Pete. It's Tony. Your Dad is a bit busy."

_Oh. Okay. I just called to check in. I thought he would've checked in earlier._

"We had a big meeting earlier kid. Your poor dad got sick and still went. He finally is taking a nap."

_Oh... Well could you tell him to call when he wakes up?_

"Of course Pete." Tony held out his hand and pressed the elevator button.

_Bye Tony!_

"Bye kiddo!"

Tony lightly shoved Steve onto the elevator. Then got in after him. Steve held tightly to the small handle wrapped around the wall.

"Don't dent that." Tony looked to see Steve's fingers digging deep into the metal rod. "Steve."

Before Steve could answer, he folded in half, and threw up on the floor.

"Damn it Steve! Friday get someone to clean this up." The elevator stopped and Tony basically dragged Steve out. He was dry heaving still, and immediately threw up into the trash can.

"I'm sorry Tony." He called out weakly.

"It's alright." Tony walked over to Steve and put a hand in his hair. Tony played with it gently, while Steve continued to gag. "Would a shower help?"

Steve nodded, turning to Tony and pushing himself off the trashcan.

"Let's just go to my bathroom. It's right here honey." Tony lead Steve, letting him take all the time necessary. "Bath or shower?"

Steve shrugged a bit, then hung his head.

"Let's try a shower. No need to be stuck in dirty water." Steve nodded, but didn't move. "Alright. Let's get these off of you." Tony moved his hand to the back of Steve's underwear. Steve flinched slightly letting his eyes look up. He accidentally looked in the mirror. His face was bruised, his neck had finger prints, along with his wrist. His hair was a disheveled mess of blonde. Steve tried not to, but his eyes quickly glanced at his crotch. The fabric was tented over his hard cock.

Tony pulled his underwear down all the way. He laughed.

"Steven Grant Rogers. You filthy slut. You liked getting used like that?" /Tony laughed at him.

Steve whined loudly. _No! _He wanted to scream at Tony. _Just leave me alone, please._

Then Tony grabbed his member. He pumped lightly, and Steve stepped back.

"Please-"

"You can talk!" Tony laughed and kept going. "Do you enjoy this?"

"Please-" _don't do this. Please don't. _Steve couldn't form the words.

"This is pathetic. You just got some. You want my dick now?" Tony leaned forward and sucked on an already dark spot of skin. "You want me to push you against the wall, and fuck you rough and hard. I would grab your hair, and bit your neck. And just as you were about to cum, I'd throw you to the floor and make you get me off. I'd fuck your face until you were gagging. Your pretty eyes would be full of tears. And then when I was done, you would have to use my shoe to get off." Tony pumped faster. "And then when you came, I'd make you clean it all up. Every. Single. Drop." Steve started to back away, but Tony followed. "You'd fucking love it. Pathetic slut." Steve bit his lip. A slightly moan still escaped and he turned bright red. "And then I'd make you sit under my desk with my cock in your mouth while I worked. Every so often I'd rub your dick with my foot, but you'd be trapped for hours." Tony gave a harsh pull on Steve's dick. Steve moaned loudly as he spilled all over Tony's hand.

And then he sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

Just because was zoned out, doesn't mean that he didn't notice his phone light up.

"Steve?" He whined in response. "I told you to clean up."

"Oh. Sorry." He whispered.

"Peter texted you again. You were supposed to call him earlier. I guess I did distract you."

Steve pushed himself off the bed. He ignored his phone buzzing and walked to the bathroom. Steve turned on the water, and turned to close the door. He wanted to take the shower that Tony stopped him from doing before. He walked to the door awkwardly, not wanting to feel the sticky substances on the back of his thighs. He focused on the sound of the shower and the water hitting the ground. As he was shutting it, Tony stopped it.

"Are you listening to me?"

"What?"

"Peter is calling." Tony held out Steve's phone to him.

"Thanks." Steve answered the phone and shut the door. "Hey Peter." He tried to fake enthusiasm, but it failed. Steve sounded tiered and upset.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"Just tired kid. What's up?"

"I just haven't talked to you today. How's Tony?"

"He's- Uh- He's good."

"I miss him... When can I come home?"

"You want to come back here?"

"Obviously."

"What if I said we weren't going to live in the tower anymore?"

"What do you mean? Why?"

"Peter-"

"No. Where would we go? You can't make me move! You're already making me give up part of my summer. I'm staying at Sam's and you're not even here."

"Peter, I'm going to be there soon."

"How soon?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"When?"

"I haven't checked the train times yet. I'll let you know."

"Whatever. Bye Dad."

"Bye Peter."

Steve threw his phone on the counter and stepped into the shower.

The water was too hot. Steve tapped the control, trying to slowly bring the temperature down.

"Steve!"

The shout from Tony caused him to jump and hit the control to far. Icy water ran down his back and over his chest. The door opened forcefully and Tony busted in.

"We didn't get it!" He yelled.

"What?"

"Dan Alma said that he didn't think we'd make a good fit." Steve was still frozen under the freezing water. "I bet he thought it was a good fit when he was fucking you. You know what Steve? I give you one fucking job and you failed. I can't believe you! I figured all you had to do was let him fuck you and considered how much of a fucking slut you are, you would've been fine."

Steve tried to move. The water cut through him, but the words were worse.

"I should know better than to trust your dumbass with anything." Tony paused. He opened the shower door and looked Steve in the eyes. "You're a fucking disappointment." He slammed the shower door shut and walked out of the bathroom, mumbling about Steve being a "worthless whore."

* * *

Tony had been trying to relieve stress in his lab for about an hour when Steve decided it was time to leave.

"Turn off monitoring code 331."

"Confirmed."

Steve got to work. He found his emergency mission bag, and threw it on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed his toiletry kit quickly before turning off all the bathroom lights and walked out. He stuffed the smaller bag into the bigger one and zipped it.

Steve rushed to grab anything he hadn't packed. When everything was packed, Steve walked to the door, turned off the lights, and walked to the elevator.

"Bring me to the common floor."

"Confirmed."

Steve waited for the elevator to stop. When the doors opened, he walked out and looked for a piece of paper. After a bit of struggle, he found one, picked up a pen, and wrote.

_Tony, _

_I'm leaving. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to have to be burdened with me. _

_I'm sorry._

_I love you so much,_

_Stevie_

The message was short, but Steve didn't know what he would write anyway, so he left it. The note sat alone on the bar, with the pen next to it.

Steve got in the elevator again.

"Shared floor."

"Confirmed."

Steve ran through the hallway to Peter's room. He quickly attached the cords the connected his TV to his Xbox and stuffed them into a side pocket of his bag. He went to Peter's closet, found an old school backpack, and opened it. He stuffed the whole gaming system in the bag, then put all the games he could fit along with the controller. Steve zipped the bag and ran down to the elevator.

"Lobby."

"Confirmed."

Steve waited. The lobby was about 32 stories down.

"Requesting override. Code 8874."

"No! No override!" Steve panicked. "Code- Override code denial code B331."

The AI didn't answer which mean that Tony would be realizing any second that Steve really didn't want him to know where he was. The elevator started slowing.

"No!" Steve didn't want Tony to get on. "Bring to to the lobby, no stops."

"Confirmed."

The elevator started again. Steve stood waiting. He started to notice some nervous habits resurrecting, but he ignored them.

As soon as the doors opened, Steve ran out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Steve's here!" Sam yelled through the house. He waited for a second, then opened the door to greet Steve. "Hey Steve! How are you doing?"

He gave a soft smile. "I'm tired."

"Well dinner is almost ready, and then we can talk after."

"Hey Dad!" Peter walked into the room excitedly. He stopped dead in his tracts and the smile on his face faded. "What happened to you?"

"You do remember that I'm Captain America right?"

"Yeah but I've never seen bruises last this long."

"I'm alright Pete."

Sam stood in by the stove, and glanced between the two. "Well if you won't talk, I will. Dinner is ready. Just grab a plate and help yourself."

Peter quickly grabbed a plate, and dished out a large portion of dinner onto his plate.

"James Buchanan Barnes!" Sam called out sarcastically. "Dinner is ready princesses." A second later, Bucky huffed into the kitchen, his hair wet, and totally oblivious to Steve's presence.

"What do I have to choke down tonight-" Bucky looked up to grab a plate and finally noticed Steve. "Steve! You made it!" They hugged quickly, then Bucky stepped back and sighed. "You look like hell."

"Thanks Buck."

"Steve aren't you going to eat?" Sam asked as he was sitting down.

"Oh, I'm not really hungry." He put his head down and stood as still as possible.

"Nonsense Steve! Eat, you've been traveling all day."

"No, really I'm good-"

"Dad! You need to eat." Peter demanded, raising his voice.

Silently, Steve obliged. He got a plate, dished out a small amount of the meal on his plate, and sat at the table with his head held low. "Sorry." Steve finally spoke. His voice was full of guilt and it wavered a bit.

"Hey it's all good man. We're all tired and on edge." Sam lightened the mood easily. "Unless you're Bucky. Then you're just and asshole all the time."

Bucky raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"What? You got something to say there old man?"

"No need to fight I could beat up both of you." Peter interjected.

"You think so, Spider-Boy?"

"Spider-Man." Peter laughed, a bit defeated.

"Alright, Steve, who would win? Bucky, Peter, or me?" Sam asked.

"Can my answer me myself?"

"I could definitely take you." Bucky laughed.

"I think the real winner is Tony." Peter said quickly.

"You're wrong in so many different ways-" Sam tried to stop him from bringing up Tony.

"No, no. I mean He's a great fighter. He's super smart. He built his own suit and it's amazing. And he's rich which is super cool. He's nice, good looking, and funny. The whole package. So I don't understand why dad would want to break up with him."

"You haven't broken up with him yet?" Bucky turned to Steve. His voice sounded mad, but his features were soft, and his eyes were wide.

"Wait I thought you too had broken up a while ago, and you just were helping with the meeting because Fury told you too." Sam collected everyone's dishes and stacked them neatly. Bucky picked them up and put them in the sink.

"So you've been planning on breaking up with him?" Peter stood up. "Are you kidding me? He's the best thing that's ever happened to us. I had my own lab at the tower and an internship that could get me full college scholarships. Tony has given me everything even helped me with my powers when you didn't want me out there. He's been a better father to me in the past year then you've ever been."

"Peter-" Before Steve could say anything, Peter had stomped out of the room.

A few minuets of silence of silence followed until Bucky sat back down at the table.

"Steve?"

"Yeah Buck?" His voice shook, and his head sat in his hands.

"What happened?"

"It- He- I'm not sure where to start."

"Deep breaths Steve." Sam stood up and got Steve a glass of water. Steve drank half of it in one gulp. "Now start from the beginning. When did the abuse start?"

"Do you remember that Avenger's charity event?"

"The one almost ten mouths ago?"

"Apparently I was to friendly with Coulson."

"What did he do to you?" Bucky asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle."

"That's not the point Steve." Sam sighed.

There was a short silence before Bucky shifted in his seat. "What happened that caused the bruises?"

Steve blushed a deep red. "I can't-"

"Steve. we aren't here to judge you. We want to support you. You can tell us, or don't either way, we're here for you."

"It was the meeting, for Stark Industries. The guy said he wanted to make sure the companies would make a 'good fit.' And Tony agreed." Steve took a sip of water, then buried his head in his hands. "He made me- He told me to get on my knees. If I hadn't, he would've pulled out of the deal, and Tony would've been mad. I couldn't help myself from backing away. Then when he was done with that, he told me to beg for help. When I refused, he threw me against the wall and kept hitting me, then- he- I couldn't stop him."

Sam was silent.

"Why are the bruises still there?" Bucky kept asking questions.

"My body can only handle so much with the lack of nutrition."

"Lack of nutrition?"

"Tony had 24/7 surveillance on me and I was only allowed to eat when given permission.

"How did you get permission?" Sam broke his silence.

"Whatever he wanted."

"And when you say whatever..."

Steve nodded.

"Damnit Stark!" Bucky slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

Steve looked at Bucky, then to Sam.

"Was that the end of it?" Sam tried to hold his attention.

"No. He told me to go to the bathroom and get cleaned up. He was being so loving and genital and I melted into him. After the... meeting, my body- well it... reacted. When he noticed, he brought me into the bedroom."

"Tony forced you, right after this other guy?" Bucky asked as he started to pace.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know?'"

"I didn't really fight him."

"You didn't fight him?" Bucky stopped and stared at Steve.

"Not really."

"Why the hell not?" Bucky raised his voice.

"I don't know."

"Like hell you don't know!"

"Bucky-" Sam tried to stop him.

"No. Steve what the hell?"

Steve sat quietly and started at his hands. He opened his mouth slightly, then closed it. He glanced up at Bucky, only to immeaditly make eye contact with him. Bucky had his hands on the table, with his weight in his hands. "Steve. Why didn't you fight back?"

"Take your time Steve." Sam leaned forward trying to block out some of Bucky's intimidating form.

"I-" Steve opened his mouth and tried to form words but nothing came out. "I..."

"Steve! Why didn't you fight back?"

"Bucky!" Sam turned and yelled at him. "That's enough!"

"I'm tired." Steve whispered. Among the yelling, it was barley audible.

"What?"

"I'm just tired."


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh, hey Peter." Steve stood in the doorway. His one hand crossed his body and rested on the doorway and the other was hidden. "Sorry to bother you. I grabbed your gaming thing."

Peter turned over in the bed to face Steve. He looked at Steve quickly, then turned back over.

"I'll just leave it next to your bed." Steve set the bag down next to his bed and paused. "Peter, I'm so sorry. I don't mean to be selfish, and I'll try to work things out with Tony. I just need a little time away from him. I'll have you back for your friends in the city soon. I'm sorry Pete. I love you." Steve sighed.

"Dad?"

"What?"

Peter sat up and turned around. "Dad what happened between you and Tony?"

"We just... drifted apart. We have our differences and they're just too much."

"That's not what you told Sam and Bucky."

Steve sat down on the side of the bed. "You heard that?"

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Well it started off as just fights, and he'd go a bit to far. Then it escalated from there."

"What do you mean he'd go to far?"

"He'd just say things just to be mean. Then He'd pic fights over small things and blame me." Steve blushed. He held his head slightly lower, and refused to make eye contact with Peter.

"Did he hit you?"

All the color drained from Steve's face. "Peter-"

"Dad?"

"Peter, now is not the time to talk about this."

"Then when is?"

"Peter, I don't understand why you feel the need to know all of this."

"I should've helped you! Dad you let me yell at you like it was your fault, when I should have been keeping an eye out for you. I'm sorry Dad, I'm sorry." Tears trailed down his face.

"Peter, it's not your job to look out for me." Steve grabbed Peter by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

They sat in silence hugging for a moment, before Peter pulled back.

"The other day, when I found you on the floor?"

"Peter, it's nothing."

"Dad, please just tell me."

"Tony told me to close the door, but I hesitated because I thought I heard you. He wasn't happy and slammed my face into the door."

"And you feel over because you were dizzy?"

"Yeah."

Peter sighed and turned away from Steve.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something that I wanted to share. Especially with my son."

"Then why didn't you get help?"

"From who?"

"I don't know. Bucky? Sam? Nat?"

"It's not that simple-"

"Sam!" Bucky called out his name from the other room.

"What do you want?" Sam cried out.

"Sam! Get in here now!"

"What's going on?" Peter asked Steve.

"I'm not sure." Steve stood up and leaned out of the doorway. "Is everything okay?" He called out.

"Yeah, Steve, just-" Sam paused.

"Stay in there." Bucky finished.

"Why? What's going on?" Steve walked out.

Sam and Bucky were staring at the TV.

"I have decided to share my story." The voice on the TV made Steve freeze. "I now realize that, not sharing my story, is only giving more power to those who don't deserve it."

Steve stared at Tony on the screen. His jaw was clenched tight, and his fingernails were digging into his palms.

"I was abused." The TV rang out.


End file.
